


Santa's present

by Waghran



Category: Waghran
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ejaculate, First Time, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waghran/pseuds/Waghran
Summary: Story for the Everec XMas event of 2019.
Relationships: Chester Heirches/Santa's elves, Karkhan Duryea/Santa
Kudos: 3





	Santa's present

\- Let's go into that one, said the purple haired man as he pointed at a small cloud slowly turning pink.

\- Are you sure? asked the man beside him. It doesn't look like any nightmare has invaded it.

The freshly born nightmare hunter was looking forward to chase his first prey but it didn't seem the intention of his tall mentor, which cat tail was waving with anticipation of what they might find.

\- Calm down Karkhan. You'll soon get to hunt some but before that you need to show me that you understood own to enter dreams.

Sighing with frustration, the bulkier man made his way in the never-ending sky filled with cloud shaped dreams.

\- Alright.

As they approached their target Karkhan kept his mind focused to create the magical gate that would allow them to enter. When a round mirror appeared they slowly went through like plunging in water, only leaving ripple fading on its surface.

It didn't take long for the hunter to find where the dreamer was, and landed nearby to watch what their imagination had created.

In a tall and comfy armchair wearing a classic Santa outfit was sitting a man but his appearance was quite different from what it was usually. Sporting a shorter and neatly groomed white beard, the old man was also showing a muscular torso under the opened red vest. His face wasn't showing many wrinkles and made him look like he was in his fifties. The two elves around him were quite different too as they looked like tall and smooth fitness addicts with just shiny green boxers on.

\- Well look at that. This dreamer has some really nice tastes, said Chester with a large grin.

It was now clear to Karkhan that his friend had led him into another sexual dream to satisfy his needs. Still looking at the scene the young hunter felt a strange sensation growing deep in him. It was the first time it ever happened but a warmth was growing in him, as well as the feeling that his holed light blue jeans were becoming tighter at the groin. He noticed the older man inviting the dreamer to approach.

\- So tell me boy, what do you want from Santa?

If Chester and him could clearly hear the man, they did not hear the answer from the dreamer that was now led by an elf in a deeper part of the dream. It was next their turn to be called.

\- Why don't you ask him for a good ride? It wouldn't be a bad thing to let him take your virginity, whispered Chester in his ear.

Karkhan stuttered while trying to respond as red flushed his face.

\- A... Are you kidding me?

\- Not at all. Your body is already showing a clear answer.

The cat pointed at the bulge formed in front of the hunter's pants.

\- You know Karkhan, it'll be a lot easier to do it for the first time with a dream that will fade afterward rather than having a nightmare fucking you roughly when you'll mess up.

This let the younger man a bit shaken, still discovering feelings he had not experience like any normal mature man would have.

\- I'll leave that decision up to you. As for me it's time to have fun.

Chester went to Santa to get his request granted.

\- What present do you wish for? asked the man with his deep voice.

\- Could some of your elves bang me? If you can spare half a dozen it would be great.

\- As you wish.

After the man had snapped his fingers a group of muscular naked elves appeared around the cat, leading him away from the large armchair. All of them were already hard and looked at Chester eagerly. As he was going to strip, his grey suit vanished to leave him completely nude. Surrounded he seemed like a prey stuck by a horde of hyena ready to devour him.

Bent forward unceremoniously, one of the elves grabbed his hair to make him suck the cock he presented. On the other side he was penetrated and got his ass pounded vigorously. They didn't leave him any time to adapt or accept their demands and the cat became a toy for them to enjoy. Karkhan had only known his mentor for a few days since his birth but quickly learned that it was something the man enjoyed. Since his role was to please sexually dreamers Chester didn't mind to receive or give as long as he was having fun.

As his gaze was switching back and forth between Santa and the group breeding his friend relentlessly, the hunter felt his own dick painfully stuck in his pants and an itch coming from his anus. Gulping anxiously he walked slowly to the older man waiting in the armchair and noticed that he was massaging his bulge as to tempt him even more.

\- Don't be shy young man. Come, and tell Santa what you want.

A soft smile was on his lips which made Karkhan even shier to express his lustful desire.

\- I... I want you inside me, asked the hunter with a low voice that nobody could hear.

\- What did you say boy?

\- Your dick, blurted next Karkhan even redder than before. I want it in me.

Santa grinned to the request and made his pants disappear in an instant, revealing his half erect manhood between the hairy thighs. The young man was quite astonished at the size and felt insecure that he could handle it.

\- Come. Your present is waiting for you.

The hunter' body reacted almost instantly and kneeled between the spread legs to approach his reward. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to the man and could not resist his command.

A loud moan of pleasure caught back his attention and Karkhan turned his head to see what was happening. His friend was now held in the air by two elves that savagely rammed their cocks deep in him. He noticed that Chester was smiling while looking back at him. Still new to the world of sexuality it felt awkward for the young man to be watched in this situation. Santa must have felt it because he sent the group deeper in the dream to keep some intimacy.

Now that they were alone, the young man stuck his tongue out and worshipped the elder's cock. Karkhan didn't know if it was because he had seen Chester do the same several times in other dreams but all felt quite natural. The hunter knew exactly what he had to do. Licking it passionately before putting it in his mouth, Santa's cock was growing rapidly. He went as far as to make it reach his throat without any problem, massaging the heavy balls under the shaft at the same time. Something he enjoyed even more was his first taste of seminal fluids that coated his avid tongue.

\- No need to go so fast, said the man softly while he made him raise his head. Don't you want me to take your virginity before I cum?

Shyly Karkhan nodded and waited for Santa's instruction.

\- Good boy. It's time to sit on Santa's lap.

The hunter stood up and turned his back to the man before lowering his butt over him. All of Karkhan's clothes vanished and he could feel the large manhood rub between his cheeks and poke his balls.

\- You sure have a really big cock young man. I hope you'll ask for Santa's ass next year.

The hunter was indeed more endowed than other oneiric beings as it was his main tool to punish nightmares.

\- Can't I have it later?

Santa laughed gently behind him.

\- I'm afraid not my dear. You can only ask for one present from me. Had you asked for my whole body and you could have done anything you wished with me.

It frustrated Karkhan that he had not thought forward before asking the man. Since rules were determined by the dreamer he would not be able to change it, and would have no chance to meet him again once the dream is over.

The sound of fingers snapping called back his attention. Two elves appeared on each side of the armchair and a third in front of him. Putting one of their arms behind his back and the other under his knees the duo carefully lifted him above Santa's manhood.

\- Hey! What are you doing?

\- No need to be scared my boy, whispered the man. They're just going to prepare you for your present.

The last elf brought his face closer to Karkhan's ass and with his tongue began to play with the orifice. A strange feeling rose in him as the tip began to make its way in to stretch his anus. The elf took his time to make sure that he was relaxing and continued to eat him quite eagerly. The hunter was breathing heavily, submerged by the new sensations he was getting that built up his confidence for what was coming next.

Everybody to have understood that and his body was now lower above Santa's manhood.

\- Are you ready for your present? asked the man.

\- Yes, replied the young man with assurance.

Unable to move in the embrace of the two beefy elves, Karkhan began to feel quite anxious while they were slowly lowering him. The man had grabbed his manhood to keep it steady. He could see the large grin on Santa's face who was watching the virgin hole approaching his bulbous tip. Even if the younger man had been born not so long ago with his mature body, his mind was still one of a teenager. This would be his first experience and, like Chester implied earlier, doing it with a dream seemed less intimidating.

The man's glans finally pressed against his orifice before stretching it. Despite the preparation done before, Karkhan grunted a bit from the pain induced by his first penetration. Even if he would wish for it to stop he had no control over it. Considering his own manhood the man seemed normal but the young man had no idea that the two of them were already above average. Maybe had he been too confident for choosing this Santa to take his virginity. The elves lifted him again before letting him go down and take more of the large dick.

\- I want you to remember how good my cock feels while making you a man, whispered Santa to him.

The elder took hold of the hunter's waist and moved his hips at a slow pace. This made Karkhan moan when he hit his prostate, sending a rush of electricity through his body. The man began to move faster and finally impaled him fully. Unable to move on his own Karkhan now became the sexual toy to satisfy the older looking man. But he didn't care for it as he was enjoying the experience of being filled by a cock for the first time.

It all came to an end when Santa's manhood left his orifice while he was brought back on his feet by the elves.

\- Why are we stopping? I know it's not finished. You need to cum in me, said Karkhan in some kind of tantrum.

Santa stood up to face him, getting rid of his last clothes to showcase his magnificent body. The elves also vanished into thin air. On his feet he was quite taller than the hunter and made him look like an angry teenager in front of his father.

\- Calm down, replied the man in a soft tone. I just want to see your face while I do it.

Santa was gently caressing Karkhan's beard to make him more docile. He next made the young man lie on his back on the soft clouds while lounging over him. By reflex the hunter had spread his legs and felt Santa enter him once again. The man's eye were gazing in his own, watching the expression on his face when his cock was plunging in and out.

Karkhan put his arms around Santa's neck and wrapped his legs on his waist while the elder pounded him at a fastening pace. Getting cockier the hunter released some of the tentacles hidden in the gills of his sides to cover more of the older man's body. A small one made its way down to the orifice hidden between his muscular butt cheeks and slid in. Quickly finding the right spot it began to stimulate it relentlessly.

\- Such a naughty boy grinned Santa.

As expected by Karkhan the man became even wilder to punish him for breaking the limits of their agreement.

Even if time wasn't really of matter in a dream, stamina was still effective and the elder was about to reach his limit. After a strong thrust Karkhan felt the warmth of Santa's seeds flow into him. The older man was pumping everything he had to make sure that he delivered the best present he could. The hunter had also reached his own orgasm and shot semen all over their hairy chests.

Both breathing heavily after the intense mating they had, Santa found the strength to kiss the young man on the lips before removing his manhood from the sore orifice full of semen.

\- I hope you liked your present young man. It's not often that someone can lose his virginity on Santa's dick.

The hunter blushed slightly while smiling back at the man who helped him stand back on his feet.

\- Yes sir. It was wonderful.

\- Glad to hear it.

Their clothes suddenly went back on them and no traces were left except for the sweat on their bodies and the seeds wetting Karkhan's pants as they leaked out of his anus.

\- I'll see you next year then.

\- Sure, replied the hunter with a bit of sadness in the voice.

Not wanting to show it Karkhan slowly left the dream while Santa waved at him.

Art by [@WickedSturdy](https://twitter.com/WickedSturdy)


End file.
